The present invention relates to management of notifications from a device, and more specifically to maintaining temporary white lists for application notifications from a device to a user.
Users of mobile devices can become overwhelmed by notification sounds generated from various applications. Developers of nearly all mobile applications leverage the device's notification features in some way to get the user's attention. While this is a nice feature, the culmination of many applications on a single device can mean the device is constantly making noise. Many users combat the constant flow of notification sounds by disabling them completely. Others use notification “white lists” to enable only sounds from certain applications. Still further, some users extend the white lists to only allow notification sounds from certain applications combined with a specific set of preferred users.
While these approaches reduce the noise generated on a device, they can be too coarse-grained. Some notifications may be missed that the user may have been interested in.